


carry me along

by starblessed



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Not Smutty But Getting There, Submissive Phillip, i too would love to be knocked around and kissed by anne wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblessed/pseuds/starblessed
Summary: They twist and turn in their heated little dance, and Phillip has no problem letting Anne take the lead.(Or, Phillip is more than willing to let his girlfriend do whatever she wants with him, andlovesit.)





	carry me along

**Author's Note:**

> written for a very thirsty tumblr prompt that speculated phillip would definitely be the less dominant in this relationship - and tbh I couldn’t agree more.
> 
> (also, this is about as close as I’ll ever get to writing anything explicit)

On some nights she leads him, and he gives himself up to her.

There is a refuge in her capable hands. She guides him along with the self-assured certainty with which she approaches everything (she is not _half_ as sure, far more self-conscious than she’d let anyone know, but he’s seen beneath the armor she wears). Anne is afraid of nothing. She is reckless; she is brave. She knows exactly where she wants Phillip to take her.

“Touch me,” she urges. When his hands hesitate, she places them on her bare skin for him. _“Touch_ me.”

Tonight, his fingers are clumsy as they undo the ribbons and zippers of her performance leotard. The lacy thing is the opposite of practical, designed to show more skin than an onlooker knows what to do with. As always, Anne is enchanting in it.

“You nervous?” she acts, pressed flush against him. When he hums against the side of her head, she smiles. “Don’t be.”

Phillip’s hands fall away as hers lift the hat off of his head. She winds up taking the lead; her deft hands undo the buttons of his ringmaster’s coat, shedding him of it. They do the same for his shirt until it hangs open, exposing his bare chest.

Anne slides down, undoing the button of his pants, and slides back up to meet Phillip’s gaze. He holds his breath. Every instinct screams at him to reach for her, but holds himself back. Any second now he will be rewarded for his temperance… and he’s not disappointed.

Anne shoves him back against her vanity table, hands gripping his shoulders with a possessiveness that sweeps him off his feet. A second later, she leaps into his arms. He barely manages to catch her, and by the time legs are hooked around his waist, her lips are already pressed to his.

She is still in her costume, while he is slowly being stripped of his. This makes her unattainable. He knows he is not allowed to let his hands wander, while Anne touches him however she likes. As she steers him back against her cot, she also pushes him down until he is all but melting into the bed, gripping the edge of the frame to stay grounded.

“Just breathe, baby,” she encourages. “I’ve got you.”

His head reels. Her every touch is electric: it sets him on fire. When she kisses him, she licks into his mouth and grips the back of his head, pulling his hair tight. He basks in the heat of her passion. His moan is swallowed up by her hungry lips.

If trusting in Anne feels so sweet, he thinks he could give himself up to her for eternity.


End file.
